


【授翻】Bast’s Enchantment/巴斯特的魅惑

by Clover_cherik



Series: 授翻：作者Shortsnout合集 [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Broken Team, Cat Ears, Cat Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt, Idiots in Love, Insecure Tony Stark, IronStrange, Jealous Stephen Strange, M/M, Magic, Pheromones, Sex against the wall, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, tony and steve fighting, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 提要：与Thanos的战争胜利之后，T'Challa邀请了复仇者们和其他人到瓦坎达参加庆典。Tony在和Pepper分手之后发觉自己对某某Strange医生抱有感情，他退到派对的边缘地带看着这个之前的朋友；他的身后就是巴斯特的雕像。虽然他们曾在某个晚上喝醉了之后分享过一个吻，但两人都没有对发展彼此萌芽的浪漫关系踏出更进的一步。黑豹女神巴斯特想要帮点忙，于是在Tony身上引发了一个相当……有趣的变化。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bast’s Enchantment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579213) by [Shortsnout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortsnout/pseuds/Shortsnout). 



> 作者笔记：我对巴斯特（Bast）进行了一些自由的艺术加工，在她身上注入了一些与生育相关的埃及女神的特质，女神也被称为帕什特（Pasht），可能代表着身体上的愉悦。  
> 译者警告：非典型猫化Tony。盾不是很友好。有狗血。伪修罗场预警。有点混蛋奇预警。双向暗恋？原文写在复联四前所以复联四不存在。

Tony用玻璃杯沿抵着栏杆滚动，听着底下响起庆典的音乐声。

瓦坎达是个迷人的国度，像是非洲平原上的一粒宝石。青翠的树叶穿过靠着的阳台的廊柱，雪白的栀子花点缀依偎其中，为这个地方播散来芳香的气息。Tony知道很多有关花的知识，这些年也没少送花给姑娘。他不去想那一连串消极的思绪要带他去的地方，转而望着外头的人群。

音乐透着鼓点飘了上来，人们跺着脚在仪式中纷纷起舞，夹杂着队友们的欢笑。火光让所有人沐浴在黄褐色的光辉之中，是来自庭院中央巨大的篝火堆的光芒，也有石灰石打造的广场仓周围矗立的诸多壁灯洒下的光。

“我的朋友，你怎么没参加庆典活动？”一个饱满的声音让他吓了一跳。

“陛下。”Tony微微颔首。

“不，别这么喊，我们是平等的，Tony Stark。”

“我很确定我管理不了整个国家的人民。”

“同样的，没人能做到任何事情。” T'Challa站在阳台上，站在他的身边笑道，“你还没回答我的问题。”

他们望着底下广场上的人们，复仇者们和瓦坎达的住民们融在一处，都为活下来而高兴，庆祝着他们战胜了Thanos，庆祝无数生命重获新生。

“我……不是他们的一员。”Tony承认道，一边用指甲敲了敲杯沿。

“你完全有权去那儿，你就是他们的一员。我们都欠了你天大的情。”

“我不是。T'Challa。不再是了。”

“那……你为何前来？”

因为他想和Steve冰释前嫌（bury the hatchet）？因为Peter也求他来？又或许……他的目光不由自主被Stephen Strange吸引了过去，后者此刻正微笑着看着庆典活动，听了Bruce方才对他说的什么事情吃吃笑了起来。

“啊，你渴望他。”

“另一种徒劳的尝试罢了。”Tony叹了口气，将目光转回身边的人身上。T'Challa抱着胳膊露出了若有所思的笑容。

“我不能苟同。他的目光经常看向你，就和你经常也盯着他看一样。”

Tony觉得自己的身子因为兴奋有点轻飘飘起来，深埋在内心某处的小小希冀灼痛了他，让他将那些再次压抑了下去。仿佛感觉了Tony的想法一般，Stephen抬起头带着诱人的微笑冲着Tony眨了眨眼睛。

“以我的观察我可以清楚地看出来你们的钦慕是相互的，所以你们为什么迟迟不行动呢？” T'Challa看到了Stephen的动作，向Tony取笑问道。

Tony会说这是出于……对Pepper的尊重，但他知道自己其实是害怕。他爱了Pepper那么多年，她是他的救赎，是他黑暗中的光，是指引他的力量。Tony在与Thanos的战斗之后便离开了，甚至没回头看她一眼……他们已经分手了。

Tony也碎了。

Tony一如既往地自以为是，以为她会等他回来，一旦一切恢复如初，人们恢复生机，他们也会恢复到原来的样子，计划着举办婚礼，为了他疯狂的工作习惯而争吵不休。

他们没有。

如今Pepper不能和他待在一处了。他们在电话里讨论公司的事，仅此而已。他犯了太多错误，生命中不变的支点就那么从他身上被夺走，他的生活被撕成了碎片。他失去了信心，失去了确认自己在做对的事情的理由。

他的团队在继续前进，建立了其他的关系。而Pepper离开了。

Tony被抛在了后头。

他还有Peter在。如果没有那孩子，天知道他会怎样，或许又会回到自毁的境地。

还有Stephen Strange，那个谜似的男人。尽管Tony很爱Pepper，尽管他觉得自己应当为有这样的想法感到羞耻，但她并没有Stephen那么聪明。事实上，没有多少人能与Tony在智力上旗鼓相当，让他不必过滤自己的想法、能够自由自在的感觉令他振奋。当然了，Bruce通常都能理解他，但并不会像Tony与Stephen那样分享共同的黑色幽默，也不会将尖酸刻薄的戏谑讽刺当成前奏。

“我们之间不是那么回事。”Tony回答着，将玻璃杯搁在石头质地的阳台上，转身背朝着聚会的人群。

他们之间一直在某种调情与紧绷的情绪之间徘徊，Tony很确定那不仅仅是自己虚构出来的，然后在圣所的某个晚上，Tony试着抓住机会，在他们正仔细研究魔法信息的时候倾身准备去吻那个男人。

Stephen转过身来，笑着将手放在他的脸颊上，减轻了他被拒绝带来的刺痛——但拒绝也是坚决的。

****你会这么做的原因并不对头。** **

法师的话仍然萦绕在他心头。那人说得对，Tony受了伤，急切地想要找到一个归属，那些兴奋的想法或许，或许仅仅是因为Stephen了解他。

那样最好吧。他不想冒险，因为这可能意味着失去另一个人。另外，知道最近Tony才感觉到又平静下来了，对Thanos的恐惧消失了，因Pepper感到的痛苦也消失了。

他正在慢慢处理过来。

“你不相信啊。” T'Challa对Tony的澄清回应道。

“你是会读心术还是什么的。”

“不，我的朋友，你脸上的疑虑很明显了。”

Tony从喉咙底里吐出一声不可置否的哼声，望向他们身后那尊令人印象深刻的坐在王座之中的黑豹雕像。

“你要从她那儿寻求指引的话，很明智。她是我们睿智凶悍的保护者，但她也有多情的一面，也被称为激情女神。”

“人们信仰上帝多年，北欧宗教依然存在，但我知道他们的上帝其实是外星人，其中一个还吃光了我所有的东西，所以怎么说呢……猫女士不是外星人吗？或者你的能力也可能是某种变异，是你城市中心有一大堆振金导致的结果。我是个科学家，然后当一切都失败的时候我会相信有一位女神要帮我哈。”

“我妹妹一脚就踏在科学的路上，但她也相信。”

好吧，Tony被说服了。

“陛下，”Tony的语气转为恳求，“宇宙比我可能想象的要广袤得多，那里有我无法解释的存在。但只是因为我无法解释……”Tony朝T'Challa比了个手势，“某种天赋，并不意味着我不能接受。我会去发现所有的秘密，去了解所有能够了解的事物。”Tony发誓。

“一个真正的学者，” T'Challa笑了，“尽管如此，试一下也无妨。谁知道呢，也许外星人会帮你鼓起勇气去和巫师聊聊呢。”

***

Stephen望见Tony正盯着巴斯特的雕像。那双富于表情的棕色眼睛有些失神，下唇被牙齿咬住。Stephen觉得自己的嘴角抽搐了一下；他已经习惯了这样的表情——那种Tony在搞发明或者向Stephen解释他的魔法不可能是魔法是常常会有的表情。

发明家穿着与其他人相仿的瓦坎达特色的服装，一件中间开缝露出肌肤的长袍和一条宽松的裤子。红色一直都很适合Tony，装甲就是他标志性的红色，但这件外袍是一种更深些、更朴素的红色，偏柔和的栗色，与他古铜色的皮肤在一起显得愈发相得益彰。

他挺想知道鉴于自己的是件靛蓝长袍，Tony收到的会不会是件改造过的衣服，可以将反应堆在胸前藏起来，甚至有可能是Tony本人以某种方式改变了面料。和医学院的患者相处的经历让Stephen了解到人们对于伤疤持有不尽相同的态度，有些人将其视作骄傲，有些则觉得那是羞耻或是软弱的标志。

Tony胸口的伤疤就如同花瓶上扩散的裂缝，从他昔日的嵌入式反应堆所在之处蔓延开来，随之在他胸骨上留下了一道深深的伤口。Stephen为之着迷；那是Tony所经受的一切创伤与力量的注脚，他从不掩饰及为之骄傲的样子。

Tony是一个非同凡响的人，由内而外都是。Stephen想起来几个月前的那晚，他不愿承认的那晚。对Stephen而言，他显然发现Tony开始爱上自己了；然而对Tony而言有一件事是他不知道的那便是Stephen的感觉即便说不上更强烈，但对Tony他至少也抱有相同的感觉，而他之所以拒绝Tony是因为知道这个男人还在处理Pepper的问题，他希望Tony能找到一个情绪更加稳定的状态，能够确信对方是想从自己身上得到浪漫而非替代映射。

彼此之间倘若只要有一个人只是因为不愿忍受孤独而到了那一步，双方便无法建立稳定的关系。

Stephen会一直等着Tony，无论要花上多久。但Tony需要从Pepper的事情中先回复过来，需要确定那是他想要的。Pepper与Tony也曾分分合合，而随着时间的推移，Stephen感觉自己的渴望却渐渐更盛了。

待到Tony邀请他前去瓦坎达时，Stephen终于看到了Tony的进步。他不再那样狼狈不堪、浑浑噩噩，而是开始将心思放到Peter身上、放到发明创造上来。他以朋友的身份向Stephen请托前往，而非出于不想孤身一人的绝望。

“我从来都不知道你还喜欢猫。”Stephen开着玩笑，从自己隐蔽的僻静处走了出来。

“我一直都不怎么真正喜欢动物。”Tony回答道，并没有从看着的地方转过头来。

“你在想什么呢？”Stephen站在他旁边，也凝视着Tony看着的地方。

“在想巴斯特是外星人呢还是异维度生物呢。”

“原来如此。”

“一定是有什么原因T'Challa才能做到他能做的那些事的，而我不相信那只是因为某些……猫女神的关系。”Tony瞪了一眼，被这个想到的可能冒犯了。

“并非所有事情都有答案的，Tony。”

“当然有了，我只想知道原因。”

这恰如Stephen经常会看到的Tony的样子：除了Tony对知识的渴望、对理解的痴迷追求之外，什么都没有。诸多让Stephen觉得可爱的地方之一。

“你得承认，她很漂亮。”Stephen指着雕像说。

“你说那只猫？”

“猫是优雅，精致，感性的曲线的化身。这可不仅仅是只典型的虎斑猫，你看他的肩膀、肌肉都很有力量。”

“不如我让你们独处下？”Tony抱怨了一声。

“我只是说，我挺喜欢猫的。”

“我猜它们……挺好看的。”

“你为什么不和其他人一块儿？”Stephen温柔地追问道，尽管其实他知道原因，但他想知道Tony是否愿意告诉自己。

“你知道为什么的，Doc。”

他是的。并非因为Tony在生什么闷气，他躲着大家只是因为他不想引起针锋相对，不想让气氛变紧张。Tony试着去理解、去适应每一个人。

“你要能去下边的话Peter会很开心的。”

“他有Shuri一块儿，而且有大家的关注，不需要我去那儿。”

“那么如果你能在那儿的话我会很感激。”

他们从未谈过那个吻。他们都知道为什么Stephen阻断了那个吻，但倘若要Stephen说他并没有自私地渴望着对方那他就是在说谎。他对Tony的渴望从未削减过，后者就站在那儿，只有火光透过幕墙照过来，紧身的外衣勾勒出Tony肌肉的线条，衬托着他的肌肤，让Stephen

感觉欲望在血管里熊熊燃烧。

“为什么？”Tony问道，将注意力转向Stephen。

“我印象里你请我来应该不只是出于职业礼节而已？”Stephen走近了一些，他们的脚趾撞在了一起，Tony向后仰起头，好让彼此的目光保持相接。

Stephen的手指悸动着，涌起了想将Tony抱在怀中，用手托住他的头，将Tony带回房间，向他承诺一切的冲动。向Tony承诺他的奉献，他的理解，他的信任……还有他的爱。

但唯独Tony准备好了才行。

****我会让你快乐的。**** 他在心里想着，凝视进那双小鹿的眼睛。 ** **我永远不会抛弃你、伤害你，亦不会强迫你改变自己去做任何事情。**** Stephen试着将这些句子强加进眼神中，试图让Tony透过自己意志的力量来理解。

Tony犹豫不决着，向前伸出了手去抓住了Stephen的胳膊。

Stephen屏住呼吸，将手安在Tony的前臂上，用指节摩挲着。

他们都没有说话，将注意力转回到高高在上的巴斯特身上。

“我觉得如果要把你比作动物的话，你就是一只猫。”Stephen玩笑道。

“强大而富于王者气质？”Tony嗤笑道，转身靠着Stephen。“为什么，Doc，你绝对太懂怎么哄人了。”

“不，孤傲淡漠，不需要任何人，容易敏感神经。”Stephen轻笑一声。

身边的Tony突然浑身僵硬，将手从Stephen的手臂上滑落。

Stephen想要拔了自己的舌头。为什么他要那么说？

“Tony……我……”

“别说了，我知道你已经盖棺定论了。Doc，那就是我没错，孤傲淡漠，一堆心理障碍。不好意思失陪了。”

Tony没有搭理Stephen叫着自己的名字；Stephen眼睁睁看着Tony走开了。

他抬头望着黑豹的雕像，有着闪闪发亮的黑色肌肤，龇牙咧嘴的。“我伤了他。”意识到那一点的时候，Stephen的声音颤抖了。


	2. Chapter 2

尽管床铺厚实又柔软，床垫也是他躺过最温暖、最舒服的之一，Tony还是花了好几个小时才睡着。Stephen说的最后一句在他脑海里 嗡嗡作响，啃噬他的脑子，助长了他刚刚才似乎控制住的不安全感。他知道Stephen并非有意伤害自己，但无可否认的是法师不假思索便说了出来，这种对Tony性格残忍而诚实的评价伤害了他。  
他直到快早晨的时候才睡着，一边想着要找个什么借口以便先行离开。他不能再继续下去了；他无法去追求一个如此看待自己的人了。他经历了Pepper的事，也能挺过这一次，他还有朋友，有Bruce，有Rhodes，他能应付得来的。  
他以此作为安慰，睁开了眼睛，听着屋外嘈杂的人声呻吟了一声。昨晚他没喝什么东西，不应该能听到耳朵里仿佛宿醉般残留的噪音。他将头埋进枕头底下，缩回床上，叹了口气。  
他是Tony Stark，他可以昂首面对他们所有人。  
他的腿被什么扫了一下。  
Tony僵直了身子，伸手去摸床垫祈祷自己现在是一个人。空空如也。床是空的。他屏住呼吸，伸手探进被窝里，纳米粒子随着他的不安而移动着。他的手指碰到了一个温暖的、毛茸茸的东西。  
T'Challa有养什么宠物吗？  
Tony更加用力地摸了摸，被刺痛的感觉激得咒骂一声；那感觉刺痛了他自己的脊柱。  
他掀开被子，盯着多出来的入侵者。  
就长在他自己的屁股上。  
“哦，你一定是……”他用手拽着那个附属物，感觉它融入了自己背上光滑的皮肤，他用力扯了扯来确定这个。  
“好吧。”Tony爬下床，走到镜子墙前面，然后惊恐地大叫起来，引来了敲门。  
“Stark先生？出什么事了？”  
“Peter？”Tony喉头嘶哑，双手拍了拍头。他很高兴即便自己出现了幻觉，Peter还是存在的。  
“等等，等等，我去找人帮忙！”  
Tony捏了捏自己头顶上毛茸茸的耳朵，痛叫出声，大声咒骂一声。  
门被砰得打开了，Peter和Stephen冲了过来。  
“Stark先生？”  
“天啊什么——”  
“好极了，所以这不是做梦了。”

***  
Tony坐在检查台上，Shuri绕着他走来走去，拉拉拽拽他新长出来的耳朵和尾巴，低声嘀嘀咕咕，Tony因为有点痛而瑟缩了一下。Stephen简直不敢相信自己所见：钢铁侠，Tony Stark坐在他们面前，长了猫耳朵和猫尾巴。  
耳朵和他的头发一样是咖啡棕色的，此刻正垂在他脑袋上。尾巴则很粗很厚，虽然Stephen一开始还担心Tony受到了潜在的伤害或是诅咒，但他也觉得这样子看起来太可爱了。  
“扫描了类似生物特性。””Shuri朝着Peter点点头，后者一直在绕着桌子转圈，惊慌失措地站在那儿，现在坐回了椅子上，睁大眼睛有点吓到了。“这是一种突变，就像他被动物的特性附属了一样。就你而言，Stark，你的物理生物特征已经具备了……猫的属性。”  
“尾巴和耳朵。”正说着尾巴就猛的撞了一下桌子，惊得Tony跳了起来。  
“不仅如此，”，她捏住他的下巴让他张开嘴，“和猫一样，你的舌头有倒钩了，可以帮忙梳理毛发。”  
这可让Stephen的想法陷入了一条……危险的路上。带倒刺的舌头。Tony的粗糙的舌头……他咳嗽了下来掩饰自己身体的反应，刻意忽略了大家转过来看着他的样子。  
“不仅仅是身体特征，你身体对环境刺激的反应也可能不一样了。例如，我的哥哥，他的感官、嗅觉、视觉、听觉都得以增强，他拥有黑豹用以保护自己子民的优雅与力量。”  
“那你有什么办法能解决这个吗？”Tony问道，语气带上了一种和平时不同的可怜兮兮的呜咽的感觉。  
Shuri抱着胳膊。“突变还很新，我可能找到抵消的细胞，需要你的血液样本。”  
Stephen知道Tony并不娇气，但后者在她的要求下畏缩了一下， 卷起袖子没有发表评论。看到这里Stephen再也不能保持沉默了，也不确定是什么想让他那么做，但Tony的样子看起来比平时要小一些，那沮丧的姿势、耷拉着的耳朵还有松软的尾巴都让他想走过去。  
“抽血让你身体里的医生兴奋了？”Tony问道，稍稍转头看着走到自己身后的人。  
“不，你看起来有有点儿怕。”Stephen回答道。他想捋一捋Tony的脑袋，摸摸他新长出来的耳朵，想把对方抱在胸口安慰。这都是他曾经就有的冲动，但出于某种缘故，此时此刻这样的冲动在Stephen皮肤底下冒着泡威胁着要爆发了。  
一定是因为猫耳朵的关系。  
Tony什么也没说，转身看着Shuri和T'Challa飞快地小声交谈。  
“我会永远这样被困在这儿的！”Tony抱怨道，抱着手臂。  
“我表示怀疑，我能感觉你皮肤上有一种魔法的感觉存在，应该是某个咒语的作用。”  
“那就解决它！”Tony转身朝向Stephen。  
“只要你待在这里，我会开始找解除的办法。我们先看看Shuri能做点什么。你让孩子担心了。”  
Tony有些不安地看了一眼Peter，后者啃着大拇指，把指甲边的皮都撕了下来。  
“嘿，蜘蛛宝宝，等我给这里的护士献完血我带你在瓦坎达四处转转怎么样？谁知道呢，或许你能教我一些怎样拥抱新的内在的动物的知识？”  
“哦，当然可以了Stark先生如果你觉得没问题的话。”  
“我有尖耳朵了，我不会死的。”Tony小声嘀咕。  
Stephen听见了他们的对方笑了起来，转身走到Tony在的桌子边坐下。  
“你用了新的古龙水还是什么的？” Tony向前倾身，在Stephen的胸前蹭了蹭。“哦天啊！对不起！这他妈怎么回事！”他脸涨红了，连尾巴都竖起了了。  
“我已经有一两天没洗澡了所以如果有什么的话情况应该正相反，你应该讨厌刺鼻的味道才对。”  
“你是在对他的费洛蒙做出反应，似乎你猫科动物的内心渴望将他当成伴侣，”Shuri用一种平淡无波的调子说，“别以为我们没有注意到你们两个都用渴望的眼神盯着对方。” 她对哥哥用胳膊肘戳自己肋骨的行为叫了起来。“怎么了？”他问道。  
“你不能这么直白，不好意思啊朋友们。”  
“伴侣？”Stephen茫然地问道。  
“Shuri说的对，猫能够……通过费洛蒙来发现它们潜在的配偶们。”  
“配偶们？还是复数？”Tony问道。  
“对猫科动物来说有多个伴侣又不稀奇，这样才能保证幼崽有最好的生存机会。不，你不会生的，你还是男的，不过你会有差不多的冲动——”  
“好了，我要离开这儿，走吧，Peter。一会儿再来拿你的东西。”Tony急忙站起来将Peter拖到身后跟着。  
两兄妹还在看着Stephen，后者则还在试图理解刚才Shuri说漏嘴的话。  
“Tony是被……我吸引的？不是，他身上突变的猫的部分被我吸引了？”  
“巴斯特以淘气闻名。如果是她这么干了的话我不会惊讶的。你在她的雕像前面说了什么了对吧？告诉我你说了什么？”T'Challa问道。  
Stephen吞咽了一下，感觉浑身发烫，羞愧难当，简直难受极了。  
“我说了一些不是真心的话，一些可能毁掉我跟他在一起的机会的话。”  
“巴斯特是祝福了Stark，可是你为什么会有这么极端的反应呢？”Shuri大声问道。  
“帮他能找到心目中的伴侣。巴斯特很有同情心，又善良，她感受到了Tony的痛苦希望能帮帮他，所以给他提供了一些她觉得能帮他的工具。”  
“给了他耳朵和尾巴帮忙？”Stephen嗤之以鼻，交叉起双臂。  
“我很久以前见过的Tony Stark与我现在认识的人不一样了。他疑虑重重，诸多困扰，不再相信自己的直觉。”  
“巴斯特让他闻到费洛蒙，这是一种生物学上的确定性，能够战胜他内心的恐惧，寻找配得上他的伴侣们。没错，伴侣们，所以如果你不快点行动，巫师，其他人可能会将这个猫男孩儿抢走哦，其他发现了他耳朵和尾巴很可爱的人。”Shuri的话有一种不祥的预兆。  
“可是我——”Stephen脱口而出，他害怕失去托尼，嫉妒让他不言自明。  
“据我相当权威的了解，某些猫科动物喜欢被人抚摸耳朵。你为什么不试试呢？” T'Challa低声笑了起来。


	3. Chapter 3

Tony舒展着肌肉，朝也在做同样动作的Peter咧嘴一笑。这个孩子几乎因为要跟Stark对打的无限兴奋而不住颤抖。他们只在外面逛了一两个小时，对Tony身体在行动中出现的变化好奇得要命。 然后他们回到广场上，那让Tony想起了卡玛泰姬的拳击场，除了这里四角矗立这四根巨大的黑豹雕柱之外。  
这让他又想起了Stephen，想起了他从对方身上闻到的气味，想起了对方安慰自己的样子。尽管Tony并不怕针，但他还是觉得Stephen那个样子让他感觉很甜蜜。  
是费洛蒙。更确切来说是交配求偶的费洛蒙。随着这些新的……变异，他的某些本能或者说是动物的本能的一部分让他相信Stephen是个配得上自己的伴侣。Tony和Peter一起散步的大部分时间里都一直在咀嚼这个事实，不确定自己该对此感到欣慰还是悲哀。  
欣慰的部分是他认识到Stephen是一个很好的选择，事实上他也有能力做出这个选择，但尽管如此Stephen并不想要他。他一直在想两人在巴斯特面前的谈话，想弄清是什么时候自己表达了“请外星女神或者随便什么把我变成一个猫男吧”的愿望，然后在反反复复思考之后他意识到了什么。  
“我印象里你请我来应该不只是出于职业礼节而已？”  
Tony将此理解为Stephen知道自己对对方有兴趣，而因此本身就在允许Tony向前迈出一步。这或许意味着许多丰富的内涵。我想做朋友。我想做比超出队友多得多的东西。出于Tony对Stephen的渴望，他的内心让他直接跳到了Stephen在暗示自己他也有同感的想法上。  
但实际上对方却又转移开话题，然后无意间侮辱了Tony。  
是时候向前看了。  
“来吧，孩子，教我。我得做什么？与猫融为一体吗？”Tony拍了拍长了肉垫的手，打算沉浸在与孩子一样的Peter的相处之中。他们在基地的时候并不怎么切磋，Tony也宁愿尽可能地让Peter远离这种生活，但现在除了T'Challa之外Peter是唯一一个拥有动物特征的人，他是最好的人选了。  
他低头看向朝着自己脑袋射过来的网，小腹贴地，四肢灵活地腾挪，从来不知道自己已经中年的身体还能有这样的灵活性。  
“天啊，太他妈酷了！再来！”Tony喊道。  
“如果力量是来自于你内心，那就永远是正确的。”Peter引用了一下，“以你的直觉战斗吧，Stark先生。”他警告道，然后将蛛网黏在其中一个猫的雕像上，将自己猛抛到空中朝着Tony荡了过来。  
“没有坏学生，只有坏老师。有样学样啊。”Tony回应道，一边跑跳着迎向Peter。  
弹射比他预期的还要远，他在空中滑稽地旋转了一下手臂，听见Peter憋着笑径直飞快地掠过他身侧冲向了地面。  
“哦该死，”他喊道，手脚向前像猫一样落地，冲击让他的骨头震颤。他能感觉到自己的尾巴直直伸了出来以帮忙保持平衡。  
“你没事吧小猫咪？”Peter喊道，又朝他走了过来。  
Tony露出不可思议的反应，他跳到一边，几乎碰都没碰到Peter的脚，因为纯粹的兴奋大笑起来。之前他需要一套装甲完成这些行动，并且需要FRIDAY警告他有什么敌人来袭。现在他能跟上Peter的脚步，他的身体轻盈有力，感官更敏锐了，能将注意力集中在战斗上，然后他的嗅觉告诉了他有人来旁观了。  
他的前队友们，银护的几个成员，T'Challa还有……Steve  
Tony没停下在做的事情，开始和Peter进行适度的对抗，踢打和拳击，两个人围着对方攻守跳跃。  
这令人振奋。  
他要找到一个能适应这些改变的长期的方法，或者至少要改进下装甲了。  
他们停下来休息，气喘吁吁地看着对方，还带着灿烂的笑容，一阵缓慢的掌声让他们转过身去。  
“我们听说了你的遭遇，”Steve朝他新长的耳朵点点头，“自从我一开始训练你之后就再没见过你这么打架了，Tony。”Steve有些兴奋地说，看着他若有所思地点了点头，“来一局怎么样？”  
Tony扫视了一圈人群，想找个盟友来摆脱困境。他的目光落在Bruce身上，这是他依然信任的老队友。Bruce回望了他一眼，耸了耸肩。  
对了。尽管他知道那些队伍分崩离析的事情，但Bruce那时并不在此，没有亲眼目睹背叛给Tony带来的痛苦与折磨。  
Tony不想打。  
“没问题，来吧，Cap。”  
他们从不会轻饶彼此，总是摆着一副教导与居高临下的姿态。没人能在战斗中打败Steve Rogers，即便是Tony用了装甲也很困难。当Steve朝他走来，舒展肩膀的时候，Tony知道了自己要做什么。  
在激励感言发表之前Tony就冲了上去给了Steve的下巴一拳头。  
Steve的脑袋歪向一边，一脸难以置信的表情。  
接招吧。  
Tony在Steve身边逡巡，尽管大个子速度很快，但Tony现在的能力可以与Peter相媲美；不过这也不代表Cap打不中，只是跟不上Tony的全部行动，所以力道不够大到足以击倒Tony罢了。  
对打还在继续，他们陷入了缠斗，随后友好的切磋与战斗之间的界限开始变得模糊起来。过去几年的侵略、伤害、痛苦不断蔓延开来，吞没了他们理性的想法。Tony知道自己应该放弃，应该叫停，但他没有。他感受到一种原始的冲动，想要打倒对方，让他感受一下自己被背叛时经受的伤害。  
人群响起嘈杂的涟漪，有人在叫停，因为两个人都流血了。  
一阵气味扑面而来让Tony像是胃里被打了一拳，双脚黏在了身下的水泥地上。  
不可能。  
Steve的拳头揍上了他的颧骨，他眼冒金星，眼泪流了出来，Tony倒在了地上。他面朝下躺在哪儿，伸出双手想要支撑起自己的重量，然后还没来得及翻转身子，就被一只手抓住了后颈。  
“当你抓住猫的后颈的时候它们就会变得软弱无力，我不知道这个对你有没有效呢？”Steve甚至都不是认真的，只是像过去训练时会做的那样胡来一气。  
但Tony整个身体都瘫软了下来，四肢松松地垂了下来。  
这并不意味着什么，也并非出于恶意，可是Tony无法呼吸，也无法阻止恐惧将自己淹没。Steve捏着他的脖子看着他，当发现Tony脸上的恐惧时，笑容消失了。他立刻松开了手，轻轻后退了一步，摊开双手。  
“Tony？对不起，我只是开玩笑的。”  
Tony好像不在那里，像是回到了西伯利亚。Steve的脸就在他的上面，盾牌砸进他的胸口。他害怕对方不会停下，害怕盾牌会直接穿过自己的脑袋。  
他阻止不了。  
他那么脆弱。  
  
***  
Stephen从圣所的传送门里走回来，怀里捧满了和生物魔法遗迹动物诅咒相关的卷轴和书籍，感觉眼睛后面头都开始痛了。他已经看了好几个小时，Wong也帮忙了，但还是没找到任何和Tony的问题有关的信息。  
他留在圣所会更好，但他不能将Tony独自一人留在瓦坎达。他也知道这个人会得到很好地照顾的，一些复仇者们也逗留在那儿好照看同伴以防有任何不好的事情发生，但Stephen得待在附近，不放心将Tony的安全交给任何其他人。  
Stephen回到自己房间的时候感觉浑身刺痛，他放置在周围的保护咒已经被破坏了。  
但来者并无敌意，他认出了是Tony的生物能量，所以咒语并没阻止对方。他好奇地将带来的书放在桌子上，在房间里走来走去开始找人。  
每个人的客房都很豪华，地板是奶油色的砂岩，墙壁是乳黄色的，只有壁炉后面那一块干燥的泥土是棕褐色，上面嵌刻着黑色的锯齿形图案。墙上装饰有描绘了不同表情的面具，Stephen比较喜欢那个大象的面具，雕工繁复，鼻子细长。  
他打开卧室的门，厚厚的被子底下隆起一块，让他有些犹豫，靠在门框上看着。  
Tony在自己床上，这个想法……哪怕只是将Tony和床这两个词汇放在同一个句子里都能让他领子底下感觉发烫，想到那毛茸茸的可爱的耳朵，让Stephen不得不重新审视自己是不是有什么怪癖。  
他一声不响地朝床铺走去，脱下外袍，只留下无袖的上衣和柔软的裤子，轻轻坐在床上，Tony的身边。他撬开了男人用被子筑起的巢穴，还没等他反应过来一条尾巴就突然伸出来缠住了他的手腕。  
眼前的景象让他怒火中烧。  
Tony像是醉了，半睡半醒的，双手紧紧攥住Stephen的睡衣揉捏着，一边抬头望着Stephen。Tony的脸色太过苍白，抬头的时候能看到他棕色瞳孔都是放大的。尽管如此，这还只是Stephen不太在意的，他在意的是Tony裂开的嘴唇上粘着干涸的血块，颧骨上绽开了深紫色的淤伤。  
“ 发生什么事了？”他的声音低沉轰鸣着。  
手腕上的尾巴松了开来，Tony的耳朵耷拉了下来，棕色的眼睛回避着他的目光。  
“这儿是安全的。”Tony的声音听起来含糊不清，就像喝醉了。  
这话让Stephen感觉血管飞快地结起了冰，胸口的呼吸为之凝滞。  
他不在的这会儿到底发生了什么？  
Tony在Stephen再次伸出手来的时候畏缩了一下。Stephen深吸一口气，平静下来，有意地努力克制着自己的怒气，然后恢复到面无表情，才伸手去摸摸Tony的脑袋。  
Tony几乎是不太清醒的，不堪重负，无法入睡。  
“你为什么不是我的？”Tony问道，声音里满是昏沉疲倦，仿佛胡言乱语，眼睛也眨得越来越慢。“我不要Steve。”  
Steve？Steve Rogers？美国队长？  
这样的状态下他不该对Tony有感觉，尽管他的身体在叫嚣着让他弄醒Tony求一个答案，但理智还是占了上风。他向后靠在床头板上，鼓励着Tony将脑袋靠在自己的膝盖上，并保持有节奏地抚摸着Tony的脑袋，让他陷入睡眠。  
Tony蹭了蹭他的肚子，深深嗅了一口，然后睡着了。他的尾巴又缠上了Stephen的手腕。Stephen抬头望着天花板，用空着的手伸手去拿睡衣然后盖在了Tony身上。  
Steve Rogers。Shuri关于其他伴侣的警告浮现在他脑海中，像针一样扎着他。Tony并没有受到攻击，不然他们会叫他的，但是一定发生了什么让Tony吓得半死的事情，导致他身体被肾上腺素所充斥，从而引发了此刻这样精疲力尽的状态。  
他来找Stephen是因为这让他觉得安全。  
Stephen用拇指摩挲着Tony的尾巴，摸了摸他，被Tony即便在混乱不堪的情况下也要来找自己的行为而感动。  
这都是之后要解决讨论的问题。  
他低头凝视着熟睡的Tony，后者的脸枕着他的大腿，睫毛颤动，像是在断断续续做着梦。一只手偶尔会捏住Stephen的腿抽搐颤抖。  
“你梦到什么了呢？追老鼠吗？”Stephen将手指伸向那新长出来的耳朵，用指尖揉搓了一下，然后用指甲挠了挠。  
指甲抠进了他的大腿，伴着呻吟的呼吸从那张开的双唇中溢出。  
据我相当权威的了解，某些猫科动物喜欢被人抚摸耳朵。  
“Stephen，”Tony呻吟了一声，轻轻地将头伸进Stephen的胯部，摩擦着。  
Stephen通常觉得自己道德定力很足，但随着Tony呻吟着自己的名字、温热的呼吸喷在他阴茎上的时候，那些都开始崩溃了。  
Tony的舌头突然伸了出来，Stephen听到了倒刺蹭过布料的声音。  
你的舌头上有倒刺了，就和猫一样。  
这得停下！  
他慢慢将臀部挪开，调整着Tony的姿势让他躺得更靠近膝盖。这令人痛苦；他忍不住想让Tony继续下去，但他得坚强地忍住。  
在Tony回复到正常的睡眠之前，他听见自己的名字又被念了一次。Stephen把手放在Tony的脖子后面，既是为了让Tony能睡得安稳些，也好将他保持在那个位置。  
Stephen心不在焉地想着自己不在的时候可能发生了什么，然后感到了一阵惊恐。  
他的名字和美国队长不是差不多的吗？


	4. Chapter 4

Tony喘着气醒来，没有令人恐惧的噩梦用锋利的爪子将他抓住，而完全是另外一种感觉。他手脚发抖转了个身，有一双温柔的手抚摸着他的额头，温柔低声呢喃着，模糊地低声安慰着他。  
他呼吸了几次，将注意力集中到头上凉爽的重量上，身边萦绕着熟悉的、舒适的味道。他转过身来睁开眼，盯着眼前伸展开来仿佛没有尽头的长腿。  
记忆狠狠袭上心头。  
Steve。Tony觉得无能为力。他想要Stephen。  
他惊恐地坐了起来，挣扎着要回到床上。  
“嘿，嘿，放松点。抱歉，我吵醒你了吗？”  
“不是，我……我在这做什么？” Tony用手捂住脸，避免看向Stephen。  
“我进来的时候发现你半睡半醒地躺在我床上，我觉得最好还是让你睡一下。”  
Tony能感觉到心脏随着记忆开始加速跳动，对自己感到越来越厌恶。妈的，他得离开这儿。  
“抱歉，我一定是走错房间了，精疲力尽这些之类的，你问下Bruce就会知道我经常到处就睡着了。所以，再次表示抱歉，回见了。”  
“等一下，”Stephen抓住了他的手腕，阻止了他离开的动作。“发生什么事了？”  
Tony不会害怕的。他和Thanos战斗过。他在一次自杀式的任务中将核弹送进了太空。他在十戒帮手里活了下来，靠着废旧金属和电池，成功阻止了死亡。  
他不会恐慌发作，仅仅因为Steve该死的Rogers攻击了他。  
“没什么，Doc。我只是需要睡觉罢了，而我误以为这是我的床，只不过是这样而已，”Tony轻笑着，试图从Stephen的手中抽走手腕，忽略了Stephen的手指在他皮肤上印下了痕迹。  
“Tony……”  
“待会儿吃饭见？过一会人来看看我和Peter运动？新的猫咪身体绝对比我原来的中年身体好用多了。”  
“别说了。”Stephen的声音放低，“你脸上有伤——”  
“没什么好说的！”Tony啐了一口，拒绝让Stephen宣判。  
他能做更好的人。Steve不会再对他那么做了。  
“你受伤了，Tony。”Stephen温柔的语调使他抬起头，当Stephen伸手用拇指轻抚他眼眶下方，Tony畏缩了一下。  
那儿全是湿的。  
“让我给你治疗下？”Stephen用温柔的带点笨拙的声音问道，手指拂过Tony的眼睛和嘴唇。  
Tony自己都不信自己的话。他点了点头。  
“对不起，如果我知道的话……我永远都不会离开的。”  
我不会让你受伤的。  
Tony绝望地想要相信那就是他听到的话，他凝视着Stephen，对方眼中燃烧着那些无法言说未曾诉诸于口的句子，琥珀色的光芒从他的之间流泻而出。  
Stephen的拇指划过Tony的眉脊，划过眼角，划过下唇，检查着是否所有伤都已经愈合了。他们就坐在那里，望着彼此。Stephen靠过去的时候，Tony一动不动地愣着，鼻尖就近在咫尺。  
一阵痛苦的呜咽从他的喉咙里冒出，一种疼痛的，绝望的，他妈的可悲极了的声音。Tony挣脱开来，生起了自己的气。  
“过来。”Stephen命令道，没有再靠近，也没有将Tony拉到身边。他就那么等着，伸出双手，耐心等待着。  
“这太蠢了！”Tony咆哮道，用拳头捶着膝盖，“我们打了一场……西伯利亚的那些事情……你知道猫咪被拎住脖子后面的时候会怎样走不动道儿，然后那家伙也这么干了……我知道Steve不会杀我的，至少我觉得他不会的，他不知道我有没有真的找到Bucky……”Tony的思绪跳跃着从一处飘到另一处。  
“他是胡闹的……我觉得……不，他不会伤害我的，不会的。Steve抓住了我，我只是……动不了了。我动不了了……然后我能闻到他的气味……我好像回到了那个时候那里……在西伯利亚，他的盾牌砸了下来，我不能……我做不到。”  
“Tony，深呼吸，听我说，呼，吸……慢慢来。”  
什么时候连呼吸都变得那么痛苦了？  
Tony觉得有一直手在他胸骨上方替他扇扇，鼓励着他集中注意力，做深呼吸。  
“我无能为力。”他喘不过起来。  
“你有很多的样子，Tony Stark，但无能为力不是其中之一。就是这样，保持呼吸，慢慢的，稳一点。”  
“对不起，我没想到会这样。我想躲起来，想要觉得安全。从某种意义上重新组合起来，而我第一个想到的就是你的房间。”  
一只手抚进了他后脑的发间，让他靠得离Stephen更近了。  
该死这男人到底为什么这么好闻！  
“你身上的味道或者类似的什么，能让我感觉到和Steve相似的那种吸引力。”  
Stephen本来医治紧贴在他前额的吻停了下来。Tony的肩膀被对方的双手握住，彼此间的距离被强行拉开了。  
“我明白了。”Stephen的语气没有泄露任何感情，但是目光却移了开去。“他又强壮的身体，猫科动物能从潜在的追求者中筛选出有益的特质。”  
“等等……什么？”Tony其实更多想问的是Stephen的语气为什么突然变了，而不是他说话的内容。  
“你身上的变异特质可能从潜在让你的行为变得不同了，而不仅仅是身体上的变化，也包括了心理上的。”  
“你觉得我有什么不同的吗？我难道不是我自己？”Tony用尾巴去扫Stephen的大腿，想碰碰运气。  
“Tony。”Stephen警告道。  
“我不要Steve，”Tony骂了一句，在声音中注入了他能表达的所有厌恶，“难道我的选择没有任何意义吗？还是说我的大脑被这些东西搅得一团乱了以至于我现在无论如何都是个白痴了？”  
抓住机会。抓住你的机会！他的直觉在冲着他叫嚣，他将自己向前推搡，爬上了Stephen的大腿，跨坐在自己的屁股上，Stephen的气味让他目眩神迷，身体阿紫朦胧的欲望中摇曳不定。  
这并非完全只是Tony的缘故。也是因为他能闻到的Stephen的费洛蒙的气息，不是他自己的。  
Stephen也想要他。  
“我痛恨恐惧，这是我的弱点。我被教导永远不要变现出软弱。我知道我丝毫不善于表达感情，但当Steve抓住我的时候我觉得恐惧。”Tony的笑容隐去了。有一双手搂住了他的腰，在臀部和肋骨之间流连。“强壮的力量或许与基因有关，无论我的嗅觉变得有多厉害。但是，我一直希望有一个头脑敏锐的人可以跟上我的想法，嘲笑我的黑色幽默并与我分享更多，想要一个能理解我，不需要我为之改变的人。”  
这是他所能做出的嘴接近坦白的回应了，这是一个害怕答案的人所能做的微弱的努力。  
“我……明白了。”Stephen捏了捏他的手，然后松开了。  
Tony发出沮丧的嘶声，，从Stephen身上撤开。  
“别这样，”他咆哮道，听见自己的尾巴沮丧地一下子砸在床上，“我想告诉你的是你就是我想要的，Strange。”  
“该死，Tony，”Stephen咒骂了一声，扑向了他，一边用手拽着Tony的上衣将他扯了过来，将彼此的嘴唇紧紧锁在了一起。Stephen吻了他，就像想要占据Tony，渴求，侵占，包含欲望，他只能紧抓不放。Tony翻到在床上，Stephen追赶上来，用身体覆住了Tony，嘴唇还抵在他嘴上，要Tony张开嘴。  
Tony急切地加入了他，将舌头伸向Stephen的舌边，在对方加深了这个吻的时候呻吟出声。他的血液在喉管里呜咽着。他从未被如此这般亲吻过，带着压抑的激情，欲望在他们周身喷发，当他们不得不分开来呼吸，彼此都还在追索着对方的嘴唇。  
“我并不是不想要你，”Stephen一边后撤一边低声说着，嘴唇还在挑逗着他，“我不想做一些你会后悔的事情，一旦这……”他用手示意，“隔阂打破，我不希望你后悔。”  
“Stephen。你已经知道了这就是我，我已经向要你想了好几个月了。”Tony讨厌自己那样乞求的声音。  
“Tony，你刚刚才承认了你的身体判断Steve Rogers是潜在的伴侣。一个用你自己的话来说，让你害怕的人。你的思绪还不太清醒。”  
“那你又是在做什么？如果我不是我，你为什么要吻我？”  
“对不起。”Stephen闭上眼睛，将额头靠在Tony的脖子上。“我只是个普通人。我也很软弱，Tony，等这一切结束之后我们再谈谈吧。”  
Tony闭上了眼睛。他明白，甚至可以认为这值得称赞。他从Stephen身下爬了起来，双腿颤颤巍巍地站了起来。  
“你能不能至少试着了解下我为什么这样想？”Stephen的声音嘶哑破碎，Tony能听到手指攥紧布料的声音。  
“是啊，我了解，你有很好的道德自制力。”Tony顿了顿，回头望了一眼，“而我依然是我。”


	5. Chapter 5

Stephen用手将显微镜推开，揉了揉太阳穴，强忍着将额头撞到桌子上的冲动。他们已经努力了好几天找能治好Tony的办法，但到目前为止还是一无所获。没有生物学上的奇迹也没有任何魔法有计可施。  
Tony似乎已经接受了这个事实，享受起了在瓦坎达的迷你假期。Stephen看着他在院子里跑来跑去，带着全新的灵活性与惊人的感官力量。大部分复仇者们都回去了，Peter和Stephen都留下来陪Tony，或者说是Peter留下来陪Tony。Stephen不得不承认，看见他们俩一起表演竞逐真的太可爱了。  
“怎么了？”Shuri哼着调子问道。  
“我想解决这个问题，我想让Tony恢复正常。”  
“有另一只公猫在觊觎你的伴侣？”她取笑道，将平板推开。  
Stephen觉得看见Tony看Steve的眼神自己可能会嫉妒得窒息的。美国队长也选择了留下来，或许是出于某种迟到的忠诚的缘故，对旁观者而言这显而易见，他想修复他俩之间破裂的友谊。Tony不会让自己和那人单独待在一个房间里，但是他忍不住会拿眼神去瞟，耳朵会转过来去听他说话。  
我不想把他输给另一个人。  
他想一定有什么魔法感染了他。Stephen知道Tony对那个人是怎么想的，他了解Tony点点滴滴的恐惧，了解了足够多的碎片来联想出西伯利亚大致发生了什么事情，知道这个团队分崩离析的原因。然而Stephen没有意识到Tony仍然害怕Steve Rogers。  
钢铁侠不仅仅是个名字，也是Tony的精髓。钢铁不会屈服，亦不会展露任何弱点。Tony坚信Stephen能够找到自己的想法让Stephen的决心不由地被粉碎了，尽管他知道Tony现在不是他自己，但他还是吻了他。  
他无法忘记Tony是怎样婉转迂回地告诉自己，他想要的是他而非Steve；他无法忘记Tony是怎样在昏昏欲睡中发出痛苦的追问，问为什么Stephen不想要他作为回报。这些话阻挡着他的脚步，萦绕在他梦中，又在醒来看见Tony时占据了他的思绪。  
“我喜欢Tony能被治好，这样他就能重新做回自己，而不会被这些麻烦困扰。”  
我想让他恢复正常，这样我就能直接问他了。  
“Tony Stark一直都是原来的他本人。”Shuri嗤笑一声，转身回到自己的平板上。  
“我想他的耳朵和尾巴可不一样。”  
她耸了耸肩，“他的生理机能可能有所改变，但变异并没影响他的大脑。你要看看扫描结果吗？他还是那个人，只是拥有了巴斯特的力量，就和T'Challa一样。”  
“T'Challa和在巴斯特碰了他之前……并没有什么不同吗？”Stephen感觉心头被不安搅了一下。  
“一点儿都没有，他原来可能没有……”Shuri双手放在头上用手捏了捏耳朵，“但他没什么不同，仍然是我顽固的哥哥。”  
“那费洛蒙又怎么说？吸引配偶的生物学？”  
“我没见蜘蛛侠会在每一个他见到的想与之交配的迷人姑娘面前蹦跶。他是被赋予了一些动物的能力，但他并没变成动物本身啊。”Shuri沮丧地放下了平板电脑。  
如果Tony也没有什么不同，如果那并没改变他的思维方式……  
“哪怕是人也能闻到彼此的费洛蒙——Stark的所作所为并不足为奇，对他而言气味只是被强化了，并没将他变成一头为性疯狂的野兽——至少我想是没有。”Shuri欲言又止地有些厌恶地望着他。  
“什么都没改变……”Stephen低声自言自语道。  
Tony向他坦白了两次。第一次，Stephen侮辱了他， 第二次，Stephen没有理睬他。  
“说真的，为什么你会觉得他变了呢？”Shuri摇了摇头。“无任何证据表明他的精神状态受到了影响。你只是选择性地相信，为了给自己找个借口。”  
“我得走了。”Stephen慌慌张张地站了起来，完全无视了她困惑的表情。  
“真是个疯子。”Shuri喃喃道，笑了。  
  
***  
“Tony？”  
Tony知道会有这么一天的，他只能假装忙碌。他新获得的猫咪忍者一般的反应让他大部分时候都成功逃脱了，现在他被逼到了角落。  
是时候了。  
Tony握拳鼓起勇气，倾听自己的内心，看起来很像是Pepper会做的。然后他转过身来面对Steve。  
“怎么了？”  
“你能来坐一会儿吗？我想和你谈谈。”  
除了和Steve说话之外，Tony可以有成千上万的其他事情能做，来解决他们之间所有不堪的矛盾。他感觉自己的尾巴因为躁动而拍击着膝盖后方，消退肌肉进入身体下意识的备战紧绷的状态。  
需要有个了断。  
“是啊，我能抽点时间出来。”  
他们就面对面站在阳台上，就是Tony第一夜晚会时站的的那个。背后是巴斯特的雕像，眼前是令人叹为观止的瓦坎达的日落。  
“对西伯利亚发生的事。我很抱歉。”Steve率先开了口，一只手抚着石头阳台，羞愧地低下头，闭上了双眼。  
Tony感觉有些不知所措，没想到Steve会道歉。他已经准备好迎接攻击、愤怒、消极的职责，但不是内疚。  
“我也很抱歉。”  
“我觉得我没能理解你的感受……有关所有一切。Howard……他是个好人，是我的朋友。我不认识你地母亲，但我要说当我说我很高兴你父亲能安顿下来，我真的是那个意思。”  
“不，你不会懂。你认识的Howard Stark和我认识的并不一样。我对他会树敌、会成为目标并不那么惊讶……可是妈妈，他不该被这样对待。我知道Bucky是你的朋友，我知道连T'Challa都能原谅他……但我没法……Steve.”Steve张开嘴，Tony举手阻止了他，“我知道不是他，是Hydra做的，我知道这不理智，但我没法和他成为朋友了。我无法想象他不得不经历了什么，得带着一切罪恶感生活，但我做不到，Steve，我不够强大。”  
Tony说着这些话的时候，感觉疼痛将自己的心脏刺穿。Tony希望自己能说出实情变了，也许随着时间推移他们能回到原来的样子，可这就是生活，它会湮没，流动着裹挟这人们沿着道路前进。复联大厦的派对，与他的超级英雄伙伴们同吃同住的日子已经一去不复返了。  
“听着，我也希望自己能告诉你我能克服，我能重新加入团队，回到过去的样子，可有时候你就是做不到。作为复仇者同伴，我会尊重你；作为队友，我会在你身边战斗。但我无法再做你的朋友了。”  
他们无法修复这段关系。伤害已然太多，彼此都是，而覆水难收。Tony可以保持礼貌，可以将傲慢置于一边，但永远不能回到原来的样子了。他们之前的打斗只是向Tony揭露了真相：他们做不了朋友了，旧的队伍也只是的队伍。  
“是啊……是的，我明白，Tony。” Steve在他面前握紧了双手，不知道该怎么说。  
他们转身继续看向日落，Tony的尾巴在地板上来回扫动。  
“那些日子，是我生命里最美好的时光之一。”Tony承认道。  
“是啊，我也是。”  
“我不会羡慕Barnes的。他不得不克服内疚，他需要你。我很抱歉事情变成了这样。”  
“我知道，Tony。能和你一起战斗是我的荣幸。过去如此，将来也依旧如此。”  
他为了过去，为了他的队伍，还有失去Pepper而遗憾。但是，现在的情况也并不太坏。他可以做自己喜欢的事情，搞着发明创造，仍然拥有自己的公司，那些闪闪发光的东西。Bruce和他一起留在了幕后，他还有Peter，像是自己的儿子一样；他有Rhodey和Strange的友谊，还有后者的圣所。  
生活给你关上一扇门，就给你打开一扇窗。  
“Tony？”  
他们都转过身来，看见Stephen走近了。  
“一切都还好吗？”他的语气轻松，友好，但两位复仇者都知道他问的是什么。  
“我得走了，场上见了Tony。”  
“再见……Cap。”  
“一切都还好吗？”Steve离开之后Tony重复了一次Stephen对他的话作为回应。  
“你处理得……很成熟。”  
“真的，我觉得我能对这一切都释然的话，我才真的是更成熟了。”Tony嘟囔着，伸出一只手揉了揉后颈，再次望向天空。  
“我们需要勇气来接受一段关系失败了的事实，让它过去，然后继续前进，那时最好的。你可以不接受那些伤害过你的事情。你没有让它阻止你们一起工作，出于需要，我觉得这已经足够成熟了。”Stephen将臀部靠在阳台上，抱着双臂，朝Tony微笑。  
“虽然还是很疼。”Tony承认道。  
“我知道。”  
“我还是先走了。Shuri要我再多扫描几次，回见了，Doc。”  
“等一下！”Stephen脱口而出，抓住了Tony的手腕。“我是说……你能陪我来一下吗？我想和你谈谈。”  
“当然可以，说吧。”Tony伸手指了指周围，表示附近并没什么听众。  
“不在这儿。”  
Stephen看上去很焦虑，几乎是恳求的，手抖得比平常还要明显。  
“那要去哪儿？”  
“来我房间谈？”


	6. Chapter 6

Tony真的没期望自己这么快就又回到这儿了，他转了一圈看了看起居室里的装饰，朝墙上挂着的一个木制面具走了过去，皱起眉头。  
“T'Challa有一个有趣的理论，用来解释你为什么会变成这样。”  
“你是说猫的混合性变异吗？”  
“他认为，这能让你通过闻见费洛蒙来找到你的伴侣。”  
“黑豹媒人吗。”Tony从墙上摘下面具，朝Stephen肩头望去。“你都不阻止我吗？”  
“这又不是圣所的遗物，如果你弄坏了，你赔给T'Challa就行。”  
“所以，通过让我闻到人的味道，让我找到一个人。呵呵，好吧，她搞砸了。”  
“什么？”Stephen听上去很疑惑，“为什么这么说？”  
“我闻得到的两个人都不是什么伴侣的料。尽管想想看Steve脸上的表情会很有趣的，可能对他而言我太活泼了，他想要一个温柔顺从的人，而我会把他生吞活剥的。不过，他的肌肉还是让人印象很深刻，可能这就足够驯服我了？”  
Tony听见房间那头传来沉重的脚步声，他转过身来，后退一步，一双手伸向了他的脸。滚烫的唇欺了上来，Tony本能地将男人扯了下来，拱起脊背；Stephen俯身下来笼在了他身上，支配着他。彼此的嘴一次又一次地碰撞在一起，反反复复想要平息消弭彼此间的欲望。Stephen好像无处不在，抚摸着他的脸庞，缠绕着他的头发，紧紧地抓住他的颈侧。  
Stephen捏住Tony的肩膀，用上了力道让Tony回退，在对方跌跌撞撞的时候追上了他，带着彼此穿过房间，用一只胳膊搂住了Tony的腰肢，将他压在了墙上。  
“这就是你想要的吗，令人印象深刻的肌肉？你那么美，那么难以驯服。我想要的就是你，这么一只狂野火辣暴躁的野猫。”Tony感觉腿一软，但Stephen的身体压住了他，让他保持直立。  
“但是你不想要……我以为……”Tony挣扎着努力跟上他的思路，Stephen的气味那么浓烈，以至于变成了尝得到的味道，在舌尖上变得浓重起来，就像裹尸布一样缠住了他，诱惑着Tony沉浸在有人的香气之中。  
“我想要你……想要了很久了，Tony。”Stephen在他的嘴唇上喘息着，又一次用手捧住了他的脸。“我从来都没有不想要你。”他朝着唇发誓道，说话让他们的唇蹭在了一起。  
Tony将手掌放在Stephen的胸口，攥着布料，头靠在墙上，任由Stephen将自己笼住，享受着被Stephen包围的感觉，倚靠这他，拥抱着他，迫切地渴望着他。  
“那为什么？”Tony摇了摇头，徒劳地试图厘清思绪。  
“庆典那天晚上我真是个蠢货，我不假思索说了那些话，伤害了你。”Tony脸上温柔的触摸令他抬起头来，想要相信这话。“我希望你能确定，你要的是我。我无法忍受成为替代品。”Stephen将嘴唇贴在Tony身上，仿佛再也控制不住自己，Tony发现自己的回应是同样热切，难以置信这就是正在发生的事情。  
“那之后呢？”Tony退后一些问道。  
“我担心你无法控制你的新能力，担心那不是你。看到你在我的床上、向我寻求安慰，几乎让我崩溃了。Tony，你的想法那么若离若即，难以捉摸，该死的我的道德……”  
“我想这也是我被你那样吸引的一部分原因。”Tony安心地说。  
“我以为我要把你输给Steve了。我以为那不是你。”  
“我已经告诉过你，我仍然是我，我想要你，Stephen Strange。该死的费洛蒙。一直都是你！”  
Stephen用力向前，托住了Tony的臀部，将他向上提。Tony用爽团环住了他纤瘦的腰，他们的嘴唇再次找到了彼此。Tony的手在Stephen的胸前胡乱抚摸着，试图撕开他的外衣，感受Stephen的皮肤。  
长袍被剥到了Stephen的腰上，法师没有动，Tony张开手指抚上他结实的胸膛，臀部够到了Stephen的肚子，后者在Tony口中呻吟了一声。  
“不要让我再等了。不要再将我推开了。”Tony在Stephen的嘴唇上喘息着，伸出舌头舔舐着。他被自己的欲望搅得意乱情迷，身体因为想要Stephen操自己的欲望而熊熊燃烧。过去的几个月，他对Stephen的渴望就像是一团火苗，而此时此刻，Stephen的嘴唇贴着他的脖子，将那燃成了余烬，，像是粘稠的汽油令Tony在地狱般的火海中挣扎颤抖起来。  
埋在Tony发间的头发让他将头向后抬起，露出了喉咙，吸引了更多的关注。酷热炙烤着他的身体，让他四肢无力，开始从Stephen身上滑到墙上。他的大腿被猛得扯向Stephen的腰部，膝盖下方被捏了捏，提醒他得将自己撑起来。  
他无法思考，他的思绪一篇朦胧，又光滑得难以捉住，但他试着遵循指示，抓住了Stephen的肩膀以获得更多的支撑。  
手指又回到了他的头皮上，让他低下头。Tony睁开眼睛，将嘴凑到Stephen的锁骨便，伸出舌头划过那隆起的山脊。  
“让我带你去吧，拜托了亲爱的好吗？”Stephen在Tony耳畔恳求着，音节破碎。  
Tony张开嘴想要回答，发出的却只有含糊混乱的呻吟，前额抵在Stephen的胸口上。对方的臀紧贴着他的屁股，带着强烈的渴望，颤抖的手指伸向一只耳朵的尖端，食指与拇指轻轻捏住摩挲了一下。  
Tony低吼的力量将彼此都吓了一跳。他弓起脊背，屁股不知廉耻地蹭上了Stephen的腰跨，双腿夹紧，谁知道会对Stephen的屁股有什么影响呢。Stephen挥了挥手，他们就都变得赤身裸体，Tony可以感觉到大腿的压力，好像有看不见的带子支撑起了他的重量。  
Stephen用魔法将他钉在了墙上。  
Stephen开始用嘴吮他的耳朵，断断续续的喘息变成了肆意的的叫喊。  
高个的男人发出一种痛苦的、窒息的声音，用自己的阴茎顶向Tony的屁股，沿着他的囊袋和会阴摩挲，令人受之欲狂。  
Tony咬住自己的嘴唇，试图压抑自己的叫声，甚至破了皮。Stephen用手指撬开了他的下唇，塞进了Tony的口中，将指尖停留在Tony舌头上，令他呼叫出声。Tony热切地舔舐着，粗糙的舌头磨砺着发出略刺耳的响声，感受到了所有细小的指纹。  
Stephen更加用力地靠近Tony，吮吸他的耳朵，当他将拇指插进Tony口中的时候引得对方哭叫起来。Tony能感觉到Stephen快要崩溃了，能感觉到臀瓣间前液润泽光滑，戏弄着Tony想让对方进来的地方。  
不管在色情片里是怎么干的，Stephen不可能让Tony做好所有准备。但是谢天谢地有魔法。这样就能让Stephen能将Tony钉在墙上，用橙色的丝带支撑着他的大腿，其余的则缠绕在消退上，将他的腿向上方和两侧打开。Tony的脚心贴着冰冷的墙壁，屁股抬起，将肉体展现无遗。  
一定还有别的魔法在控制着他，因为尽管是挂在那里，Tony并没有觉得肌肉疲劳，也没有任何不适。  
Stephen跪了下来，用手抚摸着Tony的脚，令他舒服地呜咽了一声。  
Stephen要去哪儿？  
“嘘，没事的，我哪儿都不去。”Stephen答应着，用鼻子蹭了蹭Tony的大腿内侧，令他汗毛直属，屁股顶住了墙壁。“操，我真庆幸自己有过目不忘的记性。”Stephen低声朝着Tony的双腿与腹股沟褶皱的地方说道，一边在他柔软的肌肤上吮吸下一个印记。Tony的尾巴耷拉了下来，垂在Stephen 的头侧，松松地缠着他。  
温暖的舌头滚动着，牢牢地裹住了Tony的阴茎，舔舐着顶端，随即舌尖朝下，留下了细细的唾液的痕迹，戏弄着他的囊袋。Tony感到Stephen在愉悦地颤抖，于是绷紧了尾巴呻吟起来。  
当灵活的舌头将他破开的时候，Tony将指甲抠进了墙壁，他说服自己放松肌肉，只觉得天旋地转。Stephen在淫靡的狂喜中呻吟着，激起了愉悦的火焰，Tony觉得嘴唇干涩，因为极致的幸福而涌出了泪水。  
“你想让我停下吗？”Stephen撤开一些，注意到Tony睁大眼睛，脸颊泛红，阴茎直颤，关切地注视着他。  
“不要！”Tony嘶声道，在束缚之下挣扎着，“太激烈了……但很好。”他几乎是呢喃着说，胸口的轰鸣令他讶异。  
Stephen好像花了有一个世纪那么久的时间来让手指涂上润滑油，Tony不确定那是怎么发生的，只是将注意力集中在呼吸上，度过了手指进入带来的最初的灼痛。Stephen是那么温柔，几乎是隐忍的，与他们方才陷入的疯狂相比而言简直有天壤之别。  
“求你了。”Tony恳求道，一边将他向墙上拽一边不住哀求。  
“耐心点，”Stephen朝着Tony的阴茎低声说，“我不想伤到你。”  
“不会的……就现在……求你了……”Tony要求道，不由自主地收紧了尾巴，夹得Stephen喊了一声。  
“真是放荡。”Stephen低吟一声，双手捉住Tony腿上的肌肉将他摊开。  
“等不及了。”Tony低下头，将自己强烈的目光与Stephen炙热的凝视相接。“操我，不然我就去找另一个伴侣了。”他暗笑着戏弄着，然后被Stephen的重量猛得撞上自己、舌头伸进嘴里的动作激地直喘粗气。  
“不准你那么干，Tony Stark。你是我的。”这是Tony得到过的最接近警告的话了，然后Stephen便插了进来，魔法将Tony的腿提了起来，勾住了Stephen的腰，然后消失了，只剩Stephen抱着他。Stephen一只手摁在Tony脑袋变的墙上，另一只手紧捉着他的腿下，开始律动起来；一开始是小小的摆动，好让Tony习惯这种感觉。  
Tony喘着粗气环抱着Stephen的脖子，一只手缠在法师脑后柔软的碎发上，另一只则攥住Stephen的肩头，被这种感觉所压垮。仿佛感觉得Tony受的摩擦力还不够似的，Stephen更使劲地抽插了一下，放在Tony腿上的手咬紧了肌肉，留下了新月形的凹痕。  
“操！”当Stephen碾过他体内的某处，Tony尖声哭叫起来，星星从脊椎上四射溅开，留下闪电般的光芒，渗透进他浑身的肌肉，将Tony的快感拔得更高。  
“就是这样。”Stephen低声说道，咬住了毛茸茸的耳朵边缘。  
“我要到了……我不行……”Tony恳求着将脑袋伸进Stephen颈侧，靠着他的皮肤喘息不已，仿佛牢牢抓着宝贵的生命线一般，因为他的身体被愈发用力地在墙上摩擦着，石头的表面蹭过他的脊背，接近了痛苦的极限，但也令快感愈发丰沛，愉悦像是粗粝的刀刃，支配着他。Stephen展示了所有的力量，在占有Tony，消耗Tony。  
“你是不是要……”  
Stephen没有停止抽送，但向后仰起头凝视进Tony的眼睛。看着这一幕，Tony感觉胃拧成一团，那种感觉牢牢攫紧了他的心脏。Stephen 的刘海贴在额头上，苍白的肌肤反着粉红，水色的瞳孔几乎被深邃的黑色所取代。  
“我也？”Tony低声说着，感觉自己的尾巴将Stephen的手腕缠绕着推倒墙上，能感受到Stephen的脉搏在低低跳动。Stephen闻言笑了笑，用一个温柔的吻占领了Tony的嘴唇。  
“我爱你，Tony，”他发誓道，闭上了眼睛，细细品尝着Tony高潮的声音，Tony的身体再也无法抵抗汹涌的潮水，这句誓言几乎将他碾成碎片，都没有意识到Stephen又插了一下，然后在自己的颈间咆哮着，走向了同样强烈的高潮。  
Tony直觉身体被榨干了，就像一块潮湿的布被缠在中间，但精疲力尽渗透肌肉的感觉令他愉悦。他只好紧紧抓住面前的这个人，双腿因为一直保持那个姿势而不住发颤，双手在Stephen的颈后收紧抽搐着。他感觉有什么温柔地蹭了蹭自己的太阳穴和眼角，是Stephen胡子扎扎的感觉，他的脸被一个又一个蝴蝶般的吻触覆盖，被絮絮的低语围绕，但Tony什么都听不见。  
“Stephen。”他喃喃低语着，恳求着，不太确定，但他感觉自己被从墙上拉了下来，Stephen的阴茎离开了他的身体，在撤出的瞬间Tony瑟缩了一下。  
“嘘，我抓住你了。”  
Tony的身体上下起伏着，Stephen抱着他进到卧室里，一只手托着背脊，一只手搁在腿下，将他放回到他柔软的床铺上。Tony抽了一口气，嘶了一声，蹭到了背上擦伤的地方。  
Stephen低低咒骂了一声，温柔地用手将Tony移到身前，Tony感觉又温暖渗进了脊背，颤抖的手指搂住了他，让他如释重负地叹息一声，将脸埋进了柔软的地方。他只觉得昏昏欲睡，然后一块湿布轻轻擦了擦他，让他醒了一些，抬起头迷迷糊糊看见了Stephen。法师舒展身体，用胳膊撑着自己，空着的手搂住了Tony的背。  
“欢迎回来。”Stephen微笑着戏谑地说道，俯身亲吻Tony的鼻梁。  
“我去哪儿了？”Stephen轻轻地抓住他的尾巴摸了摸，Tony恍惚地弓起了身子，摆出了舒服的姿势。  
“我不确定，你在高潮之后兴奋过头了。”Stephen笑着对他说，将Tony的尾巴缠在手掌上，“我用魔法治好了你的背。”他犹豫了一下，没有加上“希望你没事”。  
“谢谢。”Tony打了个呵欠，丝毫没有介意，“你是认真的吗？”  
Stephen甚至不需要想，他躺下来，将Tony带进了怀抱。  
“我是的，我很久以前就是了。”  
Tony听见耳边Stephen的心跳，呼吸着Stephen的气味，此刻汗水混杂着麝香的气息愈发清晰了。  
“我也是。”他小心翼翼地说道，仍然因为不安全感而困扰。“我的意思是，我不明白你为什么会要我这样坏掉的人，我又一大堆问题，我知道我不是最好的——”  
“Tony，”Stephen柔声打断了他，“我们都有问题，我也是的。你没有坏掉，我保证。休息，睡吧。”  
  
***  
Stephen先醒了过来，胳膊对承受的重量表示了抗议。他小心翼翼地举起手臂将Tony滑到床垫上，躺在小个子男人的身边。看到Tony睡着的时候他产生了一个想法，此刻在白日的清冷光线下，他的怀疑得到了证实。  
Tony恢复了正常。  
他低头用鼻子蹭了蹭Tony脖子上的肌肤，吻了一下那晒黑的肩膀，爬起身拉过毯子盖住Tony。他比了个快速的手势，穿上了短裤，一张纸和一支笔飞了过来。  
Tony恢复了正常。他选择的伴侣似乎满足了巴斯特的要求。今天晚饭见。Stephen。  
Stephen打开一个传送门，让便笺落在了Shuri的办公桌上，忽略了们关闭时身后传来的震惊声音。  
他挪回床上，坐在一侧，手放在Tony的身边。  
“你醒了多久——”  
“几分钟而已。”Stephen安慰道。  
Stephen看着Tony逐渐意识到了这个。他举起双手，感觉到了自己的耳朵像正常人一样回到了两侧。Tony叹了口气，Stephen不确定那是庆幸还是失望。  
“巴斯特的工作做完了，你找到了她想要你做得事情。”  
“你现在还没改主意……”Tony慢吞吞地说着，一边指了指自己的头。  
“我想，尽管你有了一些变化，但你还是你，没有任何附属的东西，这一点不会变。”Stephen捧着Tony的脑袋，靠近给了他一个早安吻。“约会吗？想带我看看瓦坎达吗？”  
“握宁可整天都跟你待在这儿。”Tony笑着说，将Stephen拉到他的上方，用腿盘住了对方的腰。  
“也可以这么选，但我觉得如果Peter整天都见不到你的话会表示反对的。”无论如何，Stephen还是跪在了Tony的腿间，在发现Tony的晨勃时笑了起来。  
“嗯。”Tony用手指抓住他的臀瓣鼓励他。“我想先做点什么然后再出去。”他翻身过去，对Stephen明显被自己激起兴奋的样子逗笑了。  
“也许你可以找个咒语再把我变回猫？”  
“我可能真能找到点什么。”  
“我好奇你想用我的猫舌头做点什么。”Tony调笑道。  
“嗯，你想先做什么？”  
“告诉你我爱你。你做完对我说了，我还没回应呢。我是说，我爱你，我已经爱你了很久了。”Tony语无伦次地说着，将眼光瞟向一边，脸颊滚烫。  
“这样子我会觉得你只是可爱的猫的。Tony，我也爱你。我想我们应该感谢巴斯特。”  
“会的。在我给你看了我的舌头有多棒之后……哪怕没有倒刺，也一样哦。”


End file.
